Fantástica noche
by SakataNami
Summary: Distintos motivos los unen en esa noche. Y mientras Gintoki y Hijikata alcanzan el segundo nirvana, Kagura se mofa de su suerte y Sougo sonríe complacido. HijiOki GinKagu (FINALIZADO)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Gintama y sus respectivos personajes pertenecen a Hideaki Sorachi.**

 **Soy consciente que debería estar actualizando las tres historias que deje al pendiente, pero sinceramente no tengo inspiración. Y le pido que me disculpen, además de no actualizar le salgo con otra historia. Supongo que no tengo perdón, pero desafortunadamente así están las cosas.**

 **Ahora con respecto a este fic, se podría decir que esto es un intento de comedia.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

El que Shinpachi fuera deferente y un quisquilloso extremista no era en su totalidad su culpa (lo de virgen sí, eso era su completa culpa), considerando que tenía una amiga con más palabrerías vulgares en su diccionario propio que neuronas en la cabeza, y un holgazán como jefe con cuestionables cuidados de higiene (porque si, los apestosos pies de Gintoki podían olerse a kilómetros de distancia). Y siendo Shinpachi el más responsable y maduro de los tres, era su deber el cuidar de sus amigos. Esos que amablemente le designaron las tareas domésticas y el cuidado del _pequeño_ Sadaharu.

Ese caluroso día sin embargo fue diferente, y si bien Shinpachi era de los que tienden de apreciar todo tipo de situaciones fuera de contexto e irracionales (para su desgracia), el que Kagura se levantara del sofá y atendiera el teléfono, no estaba escrito en su libro de milagros mentales (ni una mención siquiera, pobrecita). Fue entonces cuando una felicidad abrumadora lo envolvió, Kagura aún tenía esperanzas, todavía quedaba en ella una pisca de mesura, no como Gintoki, que estaba más perdido en la vida que el propio Hasegawa.

Shinpachi se sintió en la necesidad de aplaudir, felicitarla por su gran esfuerzo y el riesgo que esté imponía a la Yato, mas prefirió no decirle nada. La expresión severa que cincelaba sus facciones le decían a Shinpachi que el asunto que trataba con la persona del otro lado de la línea era importante.

－¿Dónde está Gin-chan? －le pregunto, tras la finalización de la llamada.

－En su habitación－indicó, con las mejillas ruborizadas. Y no era para menos, un simple _nemaki_ rosa pastel era todo lo que cubría el generoso cuerpo de la Yato, sumándole al hecho de llevar el cabello suelto, en donde traviesos mechones le enmarcaban el rostro. Había ocasiones en las que Shinpachi se cuestionaba si Kagura en realidad era una diosa, la cual habían desterrado por mofarse de los dioses o en el caso extremo, el haber dejado en banca rota al cielo.

－Ese bastardo.

Quizás ahí, Shinpachi se daba cuenta de que sus suposiciones eran demás exageradas, para empezar, era imposible que Kagura fuera una diosa, y de serlo, Otsuu también lo seria.

Pero no era solo Kagura la que había cambiado, ¿Dónde quedaría entonces el fruto de sus esfuerzos tras largas horas de entrenamiento en el Dojo? Shinpachi también había crecido. Esos lentes de polímero plástico, sin una marca de ralladura en su superficie, y la esfera que contorneaban las mismas y se unían a las patillas que se sujetaban a las orejas del insípido humano como si su vida dependiera de ello.

No tenía nada que envidiarle a las gafas de sol ¡Claro que no!

Gintoki no se quedaba atrás tampoco. Su permanente natural plateado no había cambian mucho, pero sin dudas relucía más que antes (había probado a usar el Shampoo), y su matadora mirada que atraía más moscas que la de un pescado muerto le daban ese _no sé qué_ a su personaje protagónico.

Pero si había algo que no podía pasarse por alto, ese era el hecho de que Gintoki ya no se hurgaba los orificios que le proporcionaba su cuerpo cual queso suizo, no. Después de largas horas reflexionando sobre su fabulosa vida (esa que todos envidiaban), y el significado de está, había llegado a la increíble conclusión de que dos manos eran mejores que una (a ver si así se ahorraba tiempo también). Por lo que se pasaba largas tardes limpiando su interior con los dedos de ambas manos (era una lástima que no pudiera limpiar su alma). El tiempo es provisorio le diría Otose.

Las puertas de la habitación de Gintoki se abrieron de golpe. Kagura (todo un ángel) le indicó de mala gana que se sentara en el sofá, y una vez hecho, observo con desgano las facciones de la Yato, ha esperas de que hablara.

－Tenemos trabajo.

Gintoki la miro horrorizado, como si Kagura le hubiera dicho que Katsura había madurado (igual tan verde no estaba), o que Otae había dejado la etapa de tabla de planchar a vendedora de pechuga, ¿¡Que era eso!? ¡El fin del mundo como lo conocían!

－Estas de broma－le espetó en un susurro Shinpachi.

Pero que panda de exagerados eran.

－¿Acaso tengo cara de payaso?

－Bueno si, pero…－un golpe en la cabeza lo hizo callar－¡Te lo tomas todo enserió Kagura! －regaño Gintoki, deteniendo su hemorragia nasal.

－Esto es importante－replicó con esa seriedad que no la caracterizaba－El trabajo será esta noche en…

.

.

.

.

－…un hospital abandonado?－preguntó Sougo, con todo la pinta de mostrar interés (ninguna) ante lo dicho por el Vice-Comandante. Esos marginados de la sociedad ¿Qué no podían hacer de su escondite un lugar menos evidente? _Katsura Kotarou_ , cabecilla de la facción Joui, hay la explicación a todo. Tampoco es que Sougo se quejara para no ir al dichoso lugar, que con ver la cara de muerte que se traía Hijikata tras escuchar los rumores que se cernían sobre ese viejo edificio, sus planes para ese día se habían alterado un poco (solo un poco), después de todo, el cambiar el lugar del crimen no le afectaba en lo absoluto－No tengo problemas en ir.

－Entonces te lo encargo.

－Espera Hijikata-san－Sougo se le acerco apresurado. Kondo y Yamazaki a su lado, lo miraron curiosos－No estarás pensando que vaya solo ¿O sí?

Hijikata se estremeció, y una risa boba se dejó escuchar por su parte.

－¿Qué dices Sougo? －se pasó una mano nerviosa por su cabello (la mano de Yamazaki para ser más exactos) y miro a Sougo con seriedad－Planeaba acompañarte de todos modos－Kondo no podía culparlo por intentar mentir, él también tenía miedo, no por nada se había ido siete veces al baño en lo que llevaba del día (cinco de las cuales Tae-chan tenía la culpa).

Sougo le sonrió, tomo la otra mano de Yamazaki y se la planto sobre el hombro de Hijikata.

－Sabía que podía contar contigo, Hijikata-san－y sin añadir nada más, se marchó, soltando una que otra risa maliciosa en el camino.

Qué bien se le daba a Sougo eso de actuar.

.

.

.

.

La noche cayo más rápido de lo que Gintoki había previsto, era eso, o el protagonista se había vuelto más viejo. Pero dejando de lado eso ¿A dónde se había metido Shinpachi? Que Gintoki llevaba buscándolo con la mirada (tampoco que se fuera a levantar del cómodo sofá) por toda la sala, y ni señales de las gafas. A lo mejor ya se había marchado a su casa.

－Dijo que no podría acompañarnos－la vocecilla chillona de Kagura le hizo girar la cabeza en dirección a la entrada. Hay, la Yato lo esperaba de brazos cruzados, su habitual traje chino, y el cabello atado en una cola alta.

－¿Y eso porque?

－Algo sobre la poca paga－y Kagura no podría estar más de acuerdo con eso, pero tampoco era que pudiera hacer mucho. El Jefe no era otro sino Gintoki después de todo.

－Inconformidad ¿eh? －Gintoki se levantó, camino hasta la Yato, y tras cerrar la puerta detrás de sí, bajo los escalones junto a Kagura－Debería bajarle el sueldo.

－¿Más aun? －lo miro incrédula. Gintoki rió ante su pregunta. Ni que fuera tan malo recibir un yen al mes, lo peor sería no recibir nada. De hecho Gintoki pensaba que debían hacer un monumento en su nombre, de persona más buena (y tacaña) del planeta, no, seguro que ni en la galaxia lo superaban. Que suerte tenían Kagura y Shinpachi en tenerlo como jefe.

Si, que suerte.

.

.

.

.

El decir que Sougo no se estaba regocijando con el estado en modo vibración de Hijikata seria mentir, y no es que hiciera frio, el simple bostezo que vocifero Sougo con un _buu_ al final, encendieron todas las alarmas en el Vice-Comandante.

Pero que simplón podía llegar a ser Hijikata a veces. E incluso Sougo podía jurar que cada vez que daba un paso atrás, Hijikata también lo hacía, si daba vueltas en un pie, esté también lo seguía (aunque eso ultimo no estaba del todo claro).

－¿Te vas a quedar ahí, o vas a entrar?－se impaciento Sougo, al verlo indeciso sobre entrar al edificio.

－No seas molesto Sougo, entra tu primero.

－No, que va, seguro que a ti se te da mejor entrar.

Desde las sombras, Kagura se cuestionó seriamente eso de regresar a su planeta natal. Gintoki a su lado, se hizo una nota mental de no volverlos a mirar a los ojos.

Pero que mal pensados.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer** **: Gintama y sus respectivos personajes pertenece a Hideaki Sorachi.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Si en Kagura aun permanecía la impoluta inocencia de una niña, esta se había achicharrado estrepitosamente (palabras textuales de su calvo padre), y no por la discusión en doble sentido frente a ella (tan siquiera había pasado la línea de lo indecoroso), sino por el comentario innecesario que había hecho Gintoki. Si, Gintoki, ese que se hacía llamar buena persona y decente, cuando de decente y persona no tenía nada. Porque bueno si era, ¿Quién otro le daría trabajo a unas gafas parlantes? Hasta Katsura, el que te atolondraba los oídos para unirte a su pulcra organización, lo había eludido descaradamente.

Qué bueno era Gintoki (y que lastima daba Shinpachi).

Igual la culpa no la podía tener toda Gintoki, que al soltar tan burdo comentario sobre quien iba arriba y quien abajo (y no estaban hablando precisamente de una cama con dos literas), la inocentona imaginación de Kagura había proyectado sus palabras en imágenes en 3D.

－¿No eres acaso el Vice-Comandante _que a todo le entra_ Demoníaco? No te hagas de rogar Hijikata-san－regaño Sougo, ignorante al par de espectadores detrás de él.

A Kagura ya no le quedaban dudas de quien era el pasivo y activo en la relación. La pregunta inconclusa que rondaba la mente de la Yato era quien daba más lastima. Si Sougo por idiota o Hijikata por lo mismo. Tampoco es que ella pudiera despotricar tan bonita relación, no. Ella tampoco se había llevado el premio a casa, pero se había quedado con algo mejor.

－Qué asco me dan－señalo Gintoki mosqueado, con el dedo meñique en la nariz, haciendo gala de su elegancia.

Si, si, el premio de consolación.

－Si no quieres entrar solo deberías decirlo, Sougo－el olor de la decadencia inhumana hizo que Hijikata apartara la vista de su Pseudo-amante y observara detrás de él. La visión de un desaliñado mono le hizo dar un respingón－ ¡Yo-Yorozuya!

Los ojitos muertos de Gintoki chispearon de furia sin razón aparente, Kagura a su lado lo miro estoica. Sougo pareció haberse olvidado de la discusión, porque enseguida se acercó a la Yato.

－Y yo que pensé que no te vería sino hasta la próxima luna llena－si Gintoki era un pesado, entonces Sougo era un necesitado. Que manía tenia de arruinarle la vida, y eso que de por sí ya era una mierda.

Kagura lo ignoro, ya demasiado tenía con el inadaptado de Shinpachi como para lidiar con el trastornado Capitán.

－Mantén atada a tu perra, Tosshi－el Vice-Comandante la miro sin entender, y lejos de lo que Kagura pudiera pensar, fue Gintoki quien termino sonrojándose. Al final resultaba que el más aniñado de los cuatro era Gintoki. Toda una caja de sorpresas, sí

－¿Insinúas que soy algo de esté? － _esté_ (mote cariñoso impuesto por Sougo), lo miro perplejo. Para que negar lo obvio, eran compañeros, camaradas, y muy a pesar de lo que pudiera pensar Sougo, también amigos. Pero no era eso lo que mantenía a Tosshi asombrado, no.

－Al menos no niegas que eres una perra－señalo Gintoki con sabiduría. Kagura asintió dándole la razón.

Ya podía ir contando los minutos de vida el par de Yorozuya.

* * *

－¿Porque estamos perdiendo el tiempo? Vamos a entrar de una vez－que fácil era decirlo, ni siquiera había dado un paso al frente para quedar más valiente.

－Voy detrás de ti Hijikata-san－añadió Sougo, sin mucho interés.

－Y yo detrás de Souichiro－Gintoki era quien más relajado estaba. Y no tenía nada que ver con que la heroína de la Jump estuviera a su lado, sujetando su mano. No, nada de eso.

－¿Y cómo para que estamos haciendo fila? －pregunto Kagura, maravillándose con el aleteo de una mosca a su lado. Que descaro el de Gintoki el de atraer tantos insectos (y no, Kagura no se refería a la mosca) － ¿Porque no entramos todos a la vez?

Los tres hombres la miraron con cara de haber dicho algo malo. Los muy bastardos, Kagura frunció el ceño, lista para entrar ella misma y dejarlos en plan cobardes. Entonces el milagro ocurrió. El personaje que había arrancado suspiros desde su aparición, el que había hecho chillar a las féminas, fans de la serie, dio un paso al frente.

A Kagura se le aguaron los ojos de orgullo. Ni siquiera era necesario nombrarlo porque hasta los preciados lectores lo habían esperado. El personaje que les había robado el corazón.

Y no, no estamos hablando de Yamazaki, sino de Sadaharu.

Con una patada karateca (que ya estaría envidiando Kamui) quebró las puertas de vidrio e hizo lo que mejor se le daba a la mascota de la serie, cagar la reputación del protagonista. Tras dejar su distintivo de mierda, se marchó por donde vino.

Tanta riña, si al final iban a quedar como cobardes.

¿Era Kagura a la única que le hacía gracia toda la situación? Todo indicaba que sí.

Sin importar que tanto intentaran fingir que no les importaba, la cara de haber chupado limón no desaparecía del rostro de los tres valientes samuráis. Sin mencionar la carcajada de la Yato de fondo.

Mas ridículos no podían ser.

－Justo como lo planeamos－chillaron unánime, orgullosos de su plan.

Bueno si, si podían serlo.

* * *

La sincronización de Gintoki con Hijikata era admirable, ¿Cómo es que movían la cabeza de un lado a otro al mismo tiempo? ¿O como gesticulaban las mismas estupideces tantas veces? Esas preguntas a Kagura no le importaban.

El pasillo por donde avanzaban era bastante largo. Las paredes manchadas y el techo cayéndose a pedazos los recibió en un abrazo, mientras a sus pies, el suelo mugroso como los calzoncillos de Shinpachi rechinaban con cada pisada (el piso, no los calzoncillos), era un asco, digno castillo de Madao.

－¿Escuchaste eso, Kagura?

－Son las ratas, Gin-chan.

－¿Escuchaste eso, Sougo? －gruño Hijikata, pegándose inconscientemente al Capitán.

－Es tu voz chillona Hijikata-san－a Kagura ya le daba pena el Vice-Comandante, ¿Qué Sougo no podía ser más dulce? O picante en este caso－A todo esto ¿Por qué están aquí? －esa misma pregunta se hacía Gintoki. ¿Dónde estaban los dulces y la buena música que le había prometido Kagura? Porque el buen Gintoki solo veía dos salamis disfrazados de policía y un silbido tétrico haciéndole de música. Pero algo bueno si podía rescatar de todo el asuntillo, Kagura estaba a su lado, sujetándole la mano, dedicándole sonrisas picaras (que tiraban a burlonas), y apaciguándole el miedo que no tenía con su voz arrulladora.

－Que fantasma de noche, Gin-chan.

－¡¿Qué?!

－Que, que fantástica noche－además de la diversión de ver a Gintoki vibrar del miedo, Kagura se preguntó si su Jefe tenía otros niveles de velocidad.

A unos pasos detrás de ellos, Sougo miraba de reojo la cara de gallo que se traía Hijikata. No había manos entrelazadas o miradas repletas de amor. Pero Okita esperaba que su presencia menguara el miedo interno de su superior. No vaya ser cosa que muriera del susto.

－¿Qué pasa con esa cara? Parece que viste un fantasma－con provocarle mini-infartos le bastaba. Hijikata daba la impresión de echarse a llorar de un momento a otro. Aunque sabía que no podía permitirse tenerle miedo a un simple espectro, a Sougo tal vez, pero no a un espectro. Así que sacando fuerzas que no sabía que tenía, camino un poco más alejado de Sougo. El Vice-Comandante era fuerte, no tenía nada que envidiarle a Umibozu o a su reluciente cabellera－ ¡Hijikata, detrás de ti! －Sougo saco su celular y tomo fotos de todos los ángulos.

Hijikata convulsionándose en el suelo en su máximo esplendor era algo de admirar, sí. Un tenue sonrojo adorno las mejillas de Sougo.

* * *

Kagura era tonta, sí. Pero hasta ella se daba cuenta de lo considerablemente cerca que estaba Gintoki de ella. Eran una pareja, aunque su comportamiento distaba mucho de serlo, de hecho, eran pocas las veces en la que Gintoki empezaba el beso. Tal vez la experiencia de haber sido apaleado los primeros días de relación lo habían traumatizado, pero eso era detalles menores, sí.

Los celos de Gintoki eran la Jump de cada día. Kagura no podía irse tranquila a comprar su sukonbu que Gintoki la marcaba como ganado antes de irse. Igual siendo Yato, las marcas en el cuello era lo de menos. Para suerte de Kagura ella no sufría de esa enfermedad humana, aunque en más de una ocasión había pillado a Madao ojeándole el culito a Gintoki. El muy desgraciado.

Tampoco había mote cariñoso de su parte. Gintoki solo le decía Kagura, y en sus momentos muy íntimos le decía _Kagu_ seguidos de sonidos raros para finalizar con un _ra_. Algo debía esconderse detrás de esas palabras y monosílabas encriptados.

Y mientras Kagura enumeraba los defectos de Gintoki en su mente, esté lo miraba con ojitos repletos de amor.

Que afortunado era Gintoki (y que lastima daba Shinpachi).

* * *

 **Esta vez no me he tardado tanto. El próximo capítulo es el último, por lo que al terminar me voy a poner al pendiente de las otras historias. Ahora que empezó el colegio me siento más inspirada. Les agradezco a todos los que dejaron Reviews, esos preciados lectores que me hacen el día. Espero al menos haberle sacado una sonrisita.**

 **¡Saludos!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Gintama y sus respectivos personajes pertenecen a Hideaki Sorachi.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

No había acto malvado de la que Sougo pudiera arrepentirse después. Claro que si este incluía que el malote de Hijikata comenzara a ignorarlo y se rehusara a mirarlo, se lo pensaría dos veces antes de llevar a cabo su cometido. Porque era bien sabido por todos (Kondo-san) que las intenciones del Capitán de la Primera División para con el Vice-Comandante eran de más _buenas._ Y el que se le deslizara la mano y lo apuntara con su lanzacohetes en el rostro todas las mañanas y a la misma hora era cosa del destino. Que bien podría echarle una mano y acertarle por una vez en la cara. Además, no era como si Hijikata pudiera estar siempre enojado con él.

－Aquí nos separamos.

¿No era ese el momento en el que Hijikata le pedía perdón? Porque el confianzudo Capitán había oído todo, menos una disculpa de su parte. Que si, que el de la broma había sido Sougo, pero fue Hijikata quien decidió creerle.

－¿A dónde vas? －si esa era una broma, o bien el todo poderoso Sougo lo había malinterpretado. Escuchar de la boca de Hijikata soltar tan inaceptable sugerencia no le había gustado ni un poco. Y de todos modos ¿Qué había querido decirle? Terminaría con él por haberle jugado una broma pesada, para después cambiarse de cuartel para no verle más la cara, para más tarde dejar de recibir postales de navidad y de año nuevo de él, y al poco tiempo se comprometería y tendría cinco hijos de los cuales uno se llamaría Fantasmita, quien le recordaría la broma de por vida. ¡Sougo no quería eso! ¿Pero cómo hacía para que Hijikata _propiedad de Sougo_ Toushiro lo perdonara? Tal vez si le avisaba con anticipación que había alterado la mayonesa del refrigerador, o que había escondido alfileres debajo de su almohada.

La lamparita desgasta de las ideas se prendió sobre su cabeza. Y antes de echar a correr en su dirección, Sougo se hizo dos notas mentales.

La Primera: Se aseguraría de cambiar todos los frascos de mayonesa al llegar al cuartel.

La segunda: Se compraría un foquito de menor consumo, de esos que usaba la China.

* * *

La cabecita pelirroja de la Yato se golpeaba constantemente contra el brazo de Gintoki. Tanto silencio le estaba dando sueño. ¡Qué bien le haría Shinpachi en un momento como ese! Seguro que no se negaba a cargarla, después de todo eso sería lo más cercano a un contacto físico que tendría con una mujer (su gorilesca hermana no contaba).

Gintoki, por otro lado, estaba más que despierto (más de lo que estaría Katsura en toda su vida), canturreando el estribillo de una canción infantil para hacer más relajante el ambiente, mientras avanzaban al segundo piso en busca del baño, que para desgracia del antiguo Shiroyasha, Dios de la Guerra, lucia aún más tenebroso. ¡Qué bien le serviría Patsuan en un momento como ese! (como escudo humano, claro está). Y esa excusa de que no los acompañaría por falta de pagos, no lo terminaba de creer. Seguro que se traía algo entre manos, o entre las piernas (algo bastante impensable al estar hablando de Shinpachi).

Ya le llegaría su golpe de suerte, pensó Gintoki con entusiasmó, pero claro, sus pensamientos terminaron traicionándolo.

 _Cuando este viejo y rancio, y a merced de una jauría de gatos._

Ya hablaría con el muchacho al llegar a la Yorozuya (claro que si Gintoki se acordaba y si Shinpachi estaba dispuesto a escucharlo).

－Su-sukonbu－el balbuceo apenas audible de Kagura hizo que Gintoki saliera de su ensimismamiento. ¿¡Acaso no lo había superado!? Al parecer Kagura aún estaba coladita por Sukonbu-chan y él ingenuo, pensando que ya lo había olvidado. Qué envidia le daba recordar cómo le quitaba la atención de Kagura en sus tiempos de amistad. Y pensar que después de empezar a salir habían tenido que ir a rehabilitación de pareja porque Kagura no había superado a su antiguo amor. Igual tanto no podía reclamarle, que él también la había engañado con Pachinko-san, pero eso era algo que Kagura no necesitaba saber. ¡Maldito Sukonbu-chan! ¡Maldito su amor al Pachinko! －…Gin-chan－¡Y maldito Shinpachi! (por dejarlo solo).

* * *

Más que acorralado, Hijikata se encontraba completamente apresado por los brazos del Capitán de la Primera División y el azulejo del baño. Compañero de cama (según Gintoki y la China) y futuro amante asesino (según todos).

－Quédate quieto Hijikata-san－si se lo decía con esa voz tan ronca, se soldaba a la pared y todo.

－Este no es el lugar Sougo－gruño el Vice-Comandante, tratando de apartarlo sin mucho esfuerzo.

Qué bien olía Hijikata, que suavecito era Hijikata (que bueno estaba Hijikata). Sougo podía pasarse horas a su lado respirando el mismo oxígeno (pero no tanto, que después se deschavetaba) y aun así le resultaría difícil comprender que pasaba por esa cabecita cubierta de telarañas, a saber.

－No te preocupes Hijkata-san, no hay ni un alma viva en este lugar.

No, pero si Sougo era inteligentísimo. Seguro que le decía lo contrario y el Vice-Comandante se entregaba en bandeja de plata ¡Otra caja de sorpresas, si!

－¡La China y el Yorozuya están aquí! －chillo con voz aguda. Como Sougo siguiera mirándolo así, se lo tiraba encima－ Maldición Sougo ¡Estamos en una misión! ¡Si lo vas a ser, hazlo de una vez!

No hacía falta que se lo repitiera dos veces, igual Sougo se lo pidió nuevamente (para fastidiar, más que nada). Sus manos, ansiosas como él mismo, recorrieron la espalda del Vice-Comandante con lentas caricias, bajaron por sobre sus caderas y descendieron finalmente a sus pies.

－¡Ya está! －Sougo se incorporó, y le acertó un golpe en la frente－La próxima vez átate tú los cordones－reprocho con enojo. La respuesta de Hijikata no tardó en llegar como gruñido de perros. De mala gana lo aparto y abrió la puerta de baño.

¿Qué si le había tomado por sorpresa la presencia de Gintoki frente a él? Pues sí, el pobre ya estaba sufriendo su segunda convulsión.

Kagura, curiosa por la expresión de espanto en el rostro de Gintoki (del cual más tarde sería conocida como el famoso cuadro de El Grito), asomo su cabecita pelirroja por la puerta del baño.

－¿Y a Tosshi que le ha pasado? －con la delicadeza propia de la Yato, le propino dos patadas en la costillas (a Sougo, que conste, no pareció importarle).

－Podría decirte lo mismo China.

－Ya Sádico, no te pases－reprocho enojada, al verlo abofetear a un paralizado Gintoki. La doble cita había salido de maravilla, aunque la sorpresiva llamada que le había hecho Sougo esa mañana para cambiar de lugar le había sorprendido－El próximo lugar lo elijo yo.

－¡Ni de broma! ¡La última vez que elegiste casi me arrancan los dientes!

－¡Tú lo dijiste Sádico, casi!

A todo esto, ¿Dónde estaban los fantasmas?

.

.

.

.

OMAKE

A sus 21 años Shimura Shinpachi había perdido todo, su paciencia, la cordura y su ropa interior limpia. La virginidad por otro lado ya lo había perdido hace tiempo. Información desconocida hasta para los mismos Dioses. No había tenido necesidad de decírselo a Gintoki, y mucho menos a la dulce Kagura. Estaba claro que sería la burla de todos, pero no por haberla perdido, sino con quien lo había perdido.

－Gin-san y Kagura-chan no tardaran en venir, será mejor que te vayas.

－Que aguafiestas.

－Hablo enserió－indicó con seriedad, mas su acompañante solo rió por lo bajo.

－Veámonos mañana en el cuartel Shinpachi-kun－añadió entre besos. Al llegar a la puerta de entrada volteo para mirarlo －Hijikata-san me dio el día libre, vayamos a jugar al Badminton.

Repito: la burla de todos.

 **FIN**

.

.

.

 **Mis agradecimientos a los que comentaron :**

 **The crown clown, I love OkiKagu, Mi-chan, Jugem Jugem, Guest, Okita Kagura, Mitsuki, Anonymous D y Lu89.**

 **Y a los que pusieron en favoritos y en alerta:**

 **La osa roja, PancitodeCanela, The Crown clown, Alessaelias.01, Bona Dona, Okita Kagura, Dorobo no Sagishi y AsabaLacie.**


End file.
